Grand Magic Games again
by sotsottan
Summary: Fairy Tail decided to join the Grand Magic Games, again. This time, they were determined to win for the second time in order to get the prize to rebuilt back their guild's formal glory. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloid**

 _Summary: Fairy Tail decided to join the Grand Magic Games, again. This time, they were determined to win for the second time in order to get the prize to rebuilt back their guild's formal glory._

* * *

Makarov came back to the guild after a meeting with the council. Of course, the guild was noisy and rowdy as usual. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel were fighting while Elfman shouted about being a man. Cana was holding her 'boyfriend' tightly as usual. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Lissanna were playing with the 3 exceeds. Erza's eyes were twinkling while looking at her strawberry cake.

Mira spotted the master and she waved. "Welcome back, Master. Is there any news?"

He sighed and went to sit at his usual spot on the bar. "The usual, Master?" He nodded and soon he was drunk again. The funny thing is, this time he got some important stuff to say after he got drunk.

"Brats, listen up! If we were going -hic- to be stronger than before -hic- to beat that Zeref's ass, then we have to get jewels! Lots! And I decided that we will -hic- join the upcoming Great Magic Games!"

"Huh?"

"Ji-chan, are you sure?"

"Yosh, I'm fired up!"

"What does getting stronger has to do with money?!"

"Now, we should start a training camp to make sure we are in tip top condition during the games!"

* * *

Lucy looked at the notice board at the bar. After months of harsh training and going on tons of jobs with Natsu and others, the guild chose the best five to be joining the games. She scanned the names that were chosen by the Master. Natsu came and wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Who gets on the team, Lucy?"

"Lushi, you have been looking at the board for a long time now."

Lucy turned to face Natsu and smiled. She wanted to make sure the hard training that she and Natsu didn't go to waste. She knew Natsu wanted to be on the best five to join the games. He always wanted a good fight. So he won't let this opportunity to go to waste.

"Take a good look for yourself, Natsu."

The dragon slayer turned and read out the names himself, "The ones that will go to the Great Magic Games are Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Elfman."

"How come there are so many people for best five?"

"Natsu, we will exchange members in case some of us got hurt a lot."

"Yosh, I'm fired up! Lucy, let's win this and join the games together!"

She can't help herself but smile. When Happy noticed, he started to roll his tongue, "You likeeeeeeeee him!"

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

While Lucy was chasing Happy around, Gray was sitting on a bar stool and drinking. Mira flashed her usual smile and said, "Well, I hoped that we will bring a complete victory to Fairy Tail."

* * *

They reached the venue after few hours of riding an airborne ship. Once they reached the ground, Natsu didn't hesitate to kiss the ground, "Sweet old ground!" Lucy just hit him on his head and shouted, "Stop it, it's embarrassing!"

"Well, well, if it isn't good old Natsu!" Sting and Rogue appeared and looked like they just reached the destination, still carrying their baggage. Frosch and Lector greeted the 3 exceeds and they started to mumble nonsense. Natsu grinned at Sting and asked, "So, how's everything?"

"Good. We've been through lots of training and this time, I'm sure that I can beat you!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up! Bring it, Sting!"

They decided to walked to the dorms prepared for all the participating guilds together. On the way, they saw Lyon and Sherria who were doing some shopping around the town. Sherria and Wendy hugged each other and started to chat about the time when Wendy joined Lamia Scale. Lyon and Gray started to fight about who were more worthy to be with Juvia.

Then while Lucy still sweat dropping at the usual fighting they were all doing, she saw a familiar teal haired girl walking around with a pink haired lad. Without hesitation, she called out her name, "Miku!"

Miku was walking around town with Luki and all in a sudden, she heard a familiar voice calling out for her. She looked carefully at the voice's direction and breaking into a huge smile, she ran towards Lucy, "Lucy! Long time no see!"

Natsu turned to see Lucy and a unfamiliar girl hugged each other. A hint of jealousy can be seen on his face. "How I wished it was me hugging Lucy right now." he silently thought. Then he made his way towards his partner, trying to listen what they were talking about happily.

"Lucy, I heard Fairy Tail finally got back. I am really happy for you."

"Thanks, Miku. Though I'm sorry I haven't reply your last letter."

"Nah, no biggies. I am quite busy myself too. Being occupied with performances and even a new guild."

"Guild? Miku, you joined a guild?" Miku flashed a cute smile and put a thumbs up, "Yup. Hey Luki ni-chan, come. I will introduce you to my friend that I met during an interview."

The pink haired lad with a headphone on his head came nearer to Miku and Lucy and said, "Nice to meet you. Any friend of Miku is a friend of mine. The name's Luki Megurine, from a new mage guild called Vocaloid."

Natsu finally chirped in without caring about manners and grinned, "Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's partner!" Luki looked at Natsu and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Natsu. I must comment what you did at last year's Great Magic Games were very daring."

The fire dragon slayer just laughed out loud. Miku was giggling and she whispered to Lucy, "Hey, this must be the 'idiot' that you fall in love with, right?" Her whisper was caught by Natsu's sensitive ears and he started to blushed, "Lucy, love me?"

Lucy got so shy that she hissed at Miku, "Miku! Don't say that! He might heard that!" Then Miku stopped her giggling and took a hand out, "Hi Natsu, I'm Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid. Also a pop diva." Natsu shook her hand and looked at Lucy shyly. Lucy just avoided his gaze.

"Miku Hatsune?" Mira heard and once she saw the pop diva, she shouted, "OMG! IT'S REALLY MIKU IN THE FLESH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" making others sweat dropped at Mira's behaviour.

"Hoi, Mira! It's not like you to be like a silly fan girl!"

"Being a fan is a man!"

"Fairies! We should get to the dorms and unpack before we take a walk around town! And tonight midnight will be the prelimanary round!" Erza barked, making even members from other guilds flinched.

After saying farewell to the other guilds, Fairy Tail went to unpacked their stuffs.

* * *

After they all getting prepared and settled down to dinner, they saw other familiar faces at the dorms' dining hall and greeted. "Yo Erza, long time no see." "Same goes to you too, Minerva."

"Sniff sniff, Erza's parfum is the best."

"Blue Pegasus, at your service!" Hibiki, Eve, Ren all posed a cool one and proceeded to woo all the female mages. Jenny ran straight to Mira and shouted, "Let's see who gets the most popular among men this year!"

The members from Mermaid Heel also made their way to the dining hall. Millienna hugged Erza tight and shouted about how much she missed her. Kagura with her usual cool face just shrugged when the 3 men from Blue Pegasus tried to woo her. Soon, a huge fight started, dragging most of the mages into it.

The night was getting late and everyone in the dorm got exhausted. In order to prepare for the preliminary round, they went back to their respective rooms and waiting for the rules explanation.

The clock struck midnight. Then fireworks started to bloom in the sky, signalling the start of the Great Magic Games. From their windows, they can see a floating object and after observing it properly, they saw it was actually a floating and talking bunny, holding a loudspeaker and announced, "The Great Magic Games officially starts now! I'm the host of the year, Bunbun! Now, allow me to explain the rules of the preliminary round!"

"Only the first 6 guilds will be able to pass this round! The other guild who failed, just scram!"

"The whole town will be the battleground. Each team will have to go through some trials that were set up around and race to the finish line at the stadium! Remember, only the first 6 teams! Ready, Go!"

All the teams of five from all participating guilds ran out from their dorm and rushed to the finish line as fast as possible. Team Fairy Tail who currently have Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza for this round ran and tried to avoid the trials. A lot of other guilds tried to stall them but of course, Natsu easily fend them off with his Wing Slash of Fire Dragon.

"How I wish we got Jet for this race, it was tiring to run!"

"Lucy, watched out!"

Ice almost hit Lucy and were saved by none other than Natsu himself. Gray hissed at the culprit Lyon and shouted, "Quit it, Lyon! And you won't have Juvia!" Juvia have hearts on her eyes and Lyon just tched at Gray and rushed to his destination.

"Come, we are almost there!"

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"There's no time to worry about my clothes, let's settle this!"

After getting lost and passing certain trials that required them to solve riddles or sort, they finally found a big banner written FINISH LINE.

Bunbun clapped its bunny paws and said, "Congratulations, Team Fairy Tail! You are the second to reach the finish line!"

"Oww, so close to get first!"

"Who got first?"

"I, Bunbun, will reveal all this later." They all sighed and sat down to catch their breaths. Then they saw Sabertooth came in third, Blue Pegasus came in fourth, Lamia Scale came in fifth and Mermaid Heel came in last.

"Finally, the first six guilds made it to the finish line! All others, you all can stop what you were doing and be the spectator of the opening ceremony!"

They all roared. Then the first six teams went to the backstage to freshen up. Everyone congratulating each other and suddenly a question came out, "Who was first?"

"We don't know, we didn't see any other guilds other than us five."

"Is it a trick by the host?" They just shrugged and most of them started to get back to their own waiting rooms. A vision lacrima were installed in each of the waiting room and they started to see the opening speech of the host.

"Hello everyone! We just finished our preliminary round and gosh, how awesome it was! We have concluded our six guild that will participate all other rounds for five consecutive days onward! But first, I will introduce the line of judges and commentators! First up is our very own Jura!"

Jura bowed and sat at the seat prepared for the judges. Then Bunbun continued, "Next is Yajima! Who was the previous member of the council!" Yajima came out and proceed to sit down next to Jura.

"Last but not least, our very own beloved princess, Princess Hisui!" Princess came out and bowed to all the spectators and sat down.

"Now will be the moment you all waiting for, and I will not waste anymore time to introduce to you all the top six team that will battle at this very ring for the next five days!"

"The team ranked sixth is an all girl guild, yes everyone you all guessed it, it's Mermaid Heel!" Cheers and wolf whistles can be heard all around the arena. "And you all can see, Team Mermaid Heel consists of Kagura, Millianna, Risley, Arana and Beth!"

The five mermaids, sat down at one of the six corners at the stage.

"Now, the team ranked fifth is one of the fearsome guild that Jura was from, Lamia Scale! We can see from here that their team consist of Sherria, Lyon, Yuka, Toby, and Mimi!"

"Who's Mimi?" Millianna asked Kagura and she just answered, "I heard she was a mage specialise in using needles."

"If you can smell some perfume, you can guess it! The fourth team is from Blue Pegasus! The perfume culprit was none other than Ichiya, then there are Ren, Eve, Hibiki and lovely Jenny!"

"The third team was used to be the champion of the Great Magic Games, until their title was taken by last two year's champion, let's welcome Sabertooth! Coming in are Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus!"

"Drum roll please, as the second team was one of the most destructive guild ever in history, and always make the council headache with the damage they have done. They got disbanded and finally rising up back few months back. They are also the ones who took the champion title from Sabertooth. Please welcome, Fairy Tail!" The whole crowd roared even much louder compared to other guild's introduction. Lucy was touched by the huge response they got. Natsu grinned and wrapped his arms around Lucy, making her blushed.

"There they are, Natsu the Salamander, who crashed last year's champion in a blow! Then there are Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and our own titania, Erza!"

The cheers and roars make the host have to shout many times, asking them to calm down. After they all finally settle down, the host cleared his throat, said, "Now you all must be wondering who was the first team that passed the finish line. The previous and promising champions were already here, so who surpass them? Even I'm fairly surprised as this first team is just a new guild that got registered to the council few weeks ago!"

The five teams that sat on the stage looked at each other, wondering who could it be. Bunbun then shouted so loudly that the crowd might go deaf after this, "PLEASE WELCOME, TEAM VOCALOID!"

Once the teal haired diva stepped out from the backstage, the whole crowd went crazy and cheered so loud that the whole Fiore might collapsed. The spectators waved their hands and started to chant the pop diva's name, "MIKU! MIKU! MIKU!"

"Woah, no joke! This Miku girl really is popular!" Gray shook his head in disbelief. Lucy just smiled and said, "She is the first singer that has a huge popularity across the whole region. Some even concludes she was also popular across the whole world."

"How come Juvia does not know?"

"The crowd's love towards her is like my love towards strawberry cake."

"Is her magic powerful? I'm fired up!"

The host looked embarrassed as he doesn't know much about the other team members other than Miku. Then he passed the loudspeaker to Miku, "Miku-san, can you be so kind to introduce your team? I don't think I remembered their faces and names." Miku nodded and took the loudspeaker, "We are Team Vocaloid! I'm Miku Hatsune." Then she passed the loudspeaker to Luki, "I'm Luki Megurine. This is my twin sister Luka Megurine." Then again he passed the loudspeaker to a blonde haired girl, "I'm Rin Kagamine! This here is my twin brother, Ren!"

The crowd cheered again. Then Lucy waved at Miku while Miku who saw it waved back at her.

"Now, I will announce the first day's event, and it consist of 2 rounds. The first round's theme is Power! Then as usual, the second round will be a 1 versus 1 battle! So, that's all for the opening ceremony! Top six! Please go and take your much needed rest! Tomorrow will be a long day! So long everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Vocaloids**

The sun shone brighly on the tired mages. They barely woke up and prepared, bumped to others and reached the arena just in time.

"Did you fairies partied hard last night?" Sting teased and Natsu gave him a glare. Then Lucy hit Natsu on the head and said, "Stop glaring! It is your fault that we almost disqualified!"

"But Lucyyy, we got in time!"

While Lucy and Natsu bicker, Bunbun rose to the air using its floater-a-like and cheered, "Hello fellow spectators! Judges! Top six! Welcome to the first day of the games and now, let us officially commence the first round of day 1! Power! Please choose your respective representative for this round!"

"Who should we choose?"

"When it comes to power, isn't it Erza?"

"Am I that powerful?" the other four nodded at Erza's question and she sweat dropped.

After finalize their choice, all the representative stepped up to the center of the stage to await further orders.

"Well, let's take a look at who represent which team shall we?" Bunbun looked around and felt a shiver down his spine. "Erm, Erza Scarlet? Appearing on day 1?" Erza shoot a look and asked, "Anything wrong?" Bunbun shook his head desperately and avoiding her gaze.

"So, the representatives are Erza from Fairy Tail, Yukino from Sabertooth, Ren from Blue Pegasus, Mimi from Lamia Scale, Risley from Mermaid Heel and Len from Vocaloid! Please give a big hand to them!"

"And now, let me explain the rules! It was very simple, just hit as hard as you can with your magic on this power measurement baby!" Then a couple of girls dressing up as bunnies rolled out a machine-like thingy that can measure magic power in units.

"Huh? This again?"

"Never get old."

"Now, who wants to go first?" Everyone looked around and Mimi stepped up. "I will show everyone what I'm made of."

"Hya!" After she hit the cushion, the power value showed a mere 500.

"Looks like Lamia Scale might get last for this round with this value! Who's next?"

Without any warning, Len took out his magic cannon and release the trigger, hitting the cushion so hard and the value showed a very high one, 6490! "Miku! Did you see that? That was for you, my sweet angel!" Len shouted and waved at Miku who was sitting at the waiting bench, making her embarrased while Luki shouted about how he can do better.

"Woah! A good start for Vocaloid! Let's give a round of applause for Len, shall we? Now next?"

"I will exceed the value! Take this, Gravity Punch!" Risley shouted and with a smirk of confidence, she punched as hard as she could. Once the value came out, a disappointment were showed on her face.

"Mermaid Heel got 3769 score! This make them on second place for the time being! Now who can make a high score, claiming first place?"

"I will show what Blue Pegasus is made of." Ren blowed kisses to some of his fans at the spectators and he punched. Everyone else sweat dropped at the value shown.

"Seriously, Blue Pegasus? Only 20?" Natsu roared in laughter and kept pointing his fingers at Ren, "Talking big huh? 20! HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Ren sulked in a corner. Then Bunbun continued his broadcast, "Well, this make Blue Pegasus at last place. Now who's next?"

"Open, gate of the fishes!" Pieces appeared and Yukino said, "Pieces, hit the cushion as hard as you can!" "Leave this to us!"

Even though the value was high, but it was not high enough to beat Len's score. "Quite well done, scoring 4278! This make Sabertooth on second place! Now the only one left is Erza from Fairy Tail. Please show us what the Titania can do!"

Erza huffed and a bright light surrounded her. Changing herself to normal clothing with a huge sword. "Here goes nothing." With one big heavy stroke, her sword swung at the cushion and almost break it. Then after the machine stopped counting and showing the final value, the whole crowd cheered.

"Erza scored a whooping 12081! Folks, we have our final ranking for this round as below!"

 _Fairy Tail: 10_

 _Vocaloid: 8_

 _Sabertooth: 5_

 _Mermaid Heel: 0_

 _Lamia Scale: 0_

 _Blue Pegasus: 0_

Team Fairy Tail cheered. Team Sabertooth encouraging Yukino for trying her best. Luki was basically glaring at Len while Rin just cheering her brother.

"Erza, we are proud of you!" Lucy shouted. Gray gave her a thumbs up and Natsu roared around about how fired up he was. Juvia just smiled and continue ogling at her Gray-sama.

"Now, celebrate while you all can. We will have a 30 minutes break before the second section! Please see the board on who will be battling who later. Whoever wins for their respective battles will get 10 points for their team! The loser gets none!"

 _Blue Pegasus - Jenny vs Sabertooth - Rogue_

 _Lamia Scale - Toby vs Vocaloid - Luki_

 _Fairy Tail - Juvia vs Mermaid Heel - Millianna_

"How come I'm the only girl who have to fight a guy!" Jenny shouted with anger.

"Jenny-san, all these pairings are decided by the judges."

"Jura, Yajima! You both will pay!" Ignoring Jenny's empty threats, they continue to chat while sitting high up.

* * *

"Welcome back to the second section of day 1! Now without further ado, let's have our first battle, Blue Pegasus versus Sabertooth! Let's welcome Jenny and Rogue!"

"I will show you what I'm made of."

"For my guild's reputation."

"Rogue, do your best!" Frosch shouted from the side and earned a thumbs up from his partner.

"Ready, start!"

 _-after battle- (I won't go for the details of this battle, cause I'm lazy~)_

"Let's give a round of applause for Rogue winning this round! Earning a 10 score point for Sabertooth!"

"Now, let's have a look at the second round, Lamia Scale's Toby versus Vocaloid's Luki!"

Luki went up to the stage and bowed at Toby. "Nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

"I'm Toby, ooon!"

"Ready, start!"

"I will show you that I'm not the weakest in Lamia Scale, ooon!"

"Sorry, Toby guy. I promised Miku that I will win this round for her. No matter what it takes!"

Luki took out a microphone and started to sing into it. Then solid music notes appeared and landed. The music notes became mini soldiers!

"What is this, ooon!"

"Get him, soldiers!"

In no time, Toby were rounded up by Luki's soldiers and fainted at a corner miserably. The spectators cheered for the winner and chanting Luki's name. Luki waved to the crowd and grinning at Miku. Sadly, Miku was too busy chatting with Luka, Luki's twin sister about their next performance.

"Luki earned 10 points for Vocaloid! Now, let us proceed to the last battle of the day, let's give a big hand to the girls, Fairy Tail's Juvia versus Mermaid Heel's Millianna!"

Once Juvia and Millianna reached the stage, a heavy rain started to pour. "Rain woman! You coward! You summon rain and make me cold!"

"Water slicer!"

Before long, Millianna was lying on the floor with spirals on her eyes.

"And, another 10 points for Fairy Tail! Now, let's look at the final points that all top six have gathered, shall we?"

 _Fairy Tail: 20_

 _Vocaloid: 18_

 _Sabertooth: 15_

 _Mermaid Heel: 0_

 _Lamia Scale: 0_

 _Blue Pegasus: 0_

"Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, still with 0 points! While Fairy Tail is still on the first place, with a whooping 20 score! Vocaloid is not so far behind, with only 2 score difference from Fairy Tail! Sabertooth will have to work harder, as they got 15 points! Thats all for today! Tomorrow will be another day! The theme for day 2 will be revealed tomorrow morning!"

* * *

"Fuh, so much for day 1!"

"Juvia, you were great today." Gray smiled and patted Juvia's head. Making her blushed so hard that she lunged at him without hesitation, "Gray-sama!"

Happy flew around and once he saw Natsu and Lucy, he flew down and asked, "Natsu, Lushi! Can we get some fish? I'm starving!" Natsu's stomach growled hard, making him grin sheepishly. "Come, Happy, Lucy! Let's get something to feed our stomach!"

Once they got into the dining hall, they saw most of the others were already chomping down on their dinner.

"Dinner is always nice when eating with nakama and others, ooon!"

"The parfum from food will always make my stomach content, meeennn!"

Lucy sat down beside Wendy while she was happily chatting with Sherria and Charle. Happy approached Charle with a fish he got from the dinner buffet that spread out at the dining hall and offered her. Of course, she rejected him without question.

Natsu came and sat at the empty spot beside Lucy, with his hands full of plates of food. "Lucy, let's eat! They even have my favourite fire chicken!"

While they were eating and laughing about certain stories that Sting decided to tell everyone on the table, the light dimmed and Miku appeared, standing in front of everyone. Most of them quiet down. Clearing her throat, she turned to winked at Lucy and put on her usual headphones with microphone on, making Lucy very confused with her winking.

"Fellow mages! I need everyone's undivided attention! Today, I decided to help out my best friend to make things right! I dedicate this new song for her about her feelings towards a certain crush that she had since the first day they met!" Everyone felt excited and wolf whistles can be heard in the whole building.

"This is Miku Hatsune, singing Kocchi Muite Baby!"

She started singing, eyes kept on focusing on Lucy, making she blushed hard. Gajeel tried to go perform his song and of course got stopped by Mira and Elfman. Natsu realised Lucy's face and asked with concern, "Lucy, are you okay?" She looked at Natsu and just nodded shakily.

While her song reach the end, she moved towards Lucy and took her hand, making Lucy squealed in surprise. Winking at her again, she turned Lucy face towards Natsu's direction and finish her song. The others cheered and most of them started to woo excitedly.

Lucy's loud and fast heartbeat can be heard by Natsu's sensitive ears. He picked up a scent of nervousness from his partner and looked at her dead straight. Then Miku pointed at Lucy and said, "Lucy-chan, that song is your feelings towards, this guy here-" then she pointed at Natsu. Once Miku pointed to Natsu, his face blushed a deep crimson. Everyone else started to roar.

"Flame-brain, what are you waiting for, kiss her!"

"We know you both like each other!"

"They likeeeeeeeee each other!"

"I want to see pink haired and blonde haired children running around the guild!"

"Just get married already!"

"Kiss each other is manly!"

"Miku, why did you do that?!" Lucy was now embarrased until she released it to Miku. Miku took out a leek from her back and pointed to Lucy, "Lucy Heartfilia! How long you are going to wait? Another year? Another seven years? Until you finally got old? Until you regret that you never told Natsu how you felt all these years?"

Before Lucy can protest, Natsu hold Lucy's shoulders and turned her towards him. Their gaze met. Natsu gulped hard. Lucy was sweating. The dining hall suddenly got really quiet. Then Natsu broke the unbearable silence by shouting hard, "LUCY, I LOVE YOU SINCE WE FIRST MET! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A NAKAMA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SINCE I WENT TRAINING! I WANTED TO BE STRONGER TO PROTECT YOU! I-mmmfff!" Lucy's lips smashed to Natsu's and her hands wrapped around his neck. Carla blocked Wendy's eyes. Mira squealed and fainted. Juvia hugged Gray hard and talked about love rival is gone. Elfman mentioned how manly it is to kiss in front of everyone. Sting and Rogue just gave a big thumbs up to Miku.

After they break away to catch their breaths, all the others shouted for celebration. Natsu put his forehead on Lucy's and whispered, "I love you so much, my weirdo."

"I love you too, my dragon."

* * *

It's been 2 hours since dinner time. Most of the top six guild members went to hit the hay while some still stay for some chatting.

"Finally! For so many years, they got together!" Erza then put a hand on the diva's shoulders and smiled, "Thanks again. I never thought you will go this far to make them together."

Miku chuckled and waved her leek, "Never underestimate the power of music!"

"Well, I almost wanted to punch him in the face if he still don't get all that." Gray scratched his head and unconsciously his clothes disappeared again. Erza looked at the ice mage and gave him a look, "You know, you and Juvia also need some push..."

"Erza, we already started dating!" This sentence make the rest of the mages in dining hall turned to him and laughed. "Everyone knows about the both of you!"

"Well, if you will listen to me carefully, I wanted to say need some push to get married!"

Everyone laughed at the blushing Gray. Luckily for him, Juvia went to sleep long time ago. Gray just shrugged and then he munched on some ice cream.

They didn't realised there's someone that approached them and startled them when he coughed. Gray turned to the owner of the cough and saw a teal haired young man. "He looks familiar." he thought.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, but Miku needs her much needed rest for tomorrow."

"Ni-chan! I'm still fine!" Miku poke her brother's cheek with her leek but it seems that her brother didn't get bothered at all. With his calm tone, he bowed and introduce himself, "Sorry for the confusion, I'm Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's elder brother. I'm also from Vocaloid. Now, please excuse us." Even Miku was protesting, Mikuo grabbed Miku's waist and hold her over his shoulders and went back to their assigned dorm room.

"Unlike Miku, this Mikuo guy is quite the cold hearted type." Erza nodded in agreement and roared, "Fairies, let's get back to sleep so we can be prepared for tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Vocaloid**

Lucy woke up after she felt a sunray on her sleepy face. Opening her eyes slowly and trying to get up for a shower, she realized a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked carefully and sighed in content when the owner of the arms was none other than her boyfriend, Natsu.

She nudged Natsu gently, "Wake up, Natsu. Time to wake up and prepare for day 2." He opened one eye lazily and closed back, "Another minute, Luce."

"WAKE UP!"

"OWHH! Lucy, you don't have to lucy kick me!"

"But we need to get ready fast. I don't want to rush like yesterday because of you almost burning down the dorms."

Natsu shrugged in defeat and sat up. Then he pecked on Lucy's cheek and said, "Good morning, my princess." Lucy giggled, feeling ticklish and she pecked on Natsu's forehead, "Good morning, my dragon. Now I need to go and get a shower."

"Yosh! Come, let's get fired up in the shower together!" Lucy blushed so hard that she shouted on top of her lungs, "GO AND SHOWER BY YOURSELF, YOU HORNY DRAGON!"

Then, Erza crash in to their room and shouted, "Did that Natsu do anything perverted to you Lucy?" Natsu shrink at the death glare Erza gave him and hid behind Lucy, "Lucyyy! Tell her that I didn't meant that!"

"Natsu~~ Not fair, we didn't bath together for many years but you want to bath with Lushi?" Happy made a fake sad face but he hid an evil grin behind.

"Please, everyone, it was a misunderstanding! Let's get prepared for the games, okay?" begged Lucy with tears running on her face in anime style.

* * *

Team Fairy Tail reached the arena and they sat down at their respective corner. Then, Yukino came giggling and asked Lucy, "Did both you and Natsu do anything last night in your room?"

"Yukino! Not you too!"

"But Lucy, we really did something last night!" Natsu pouted and Erza's eyes now as big as a teacup saucer grabbed Lucy's collar, "Natsu done what to you, Lucy? Did he touch you inappropriately?" shaking Lucy hard.

"Erza, we only sleep on the same bed together, nothing done! I swear!" Lucy wished that she can summon Virgo and hide in a hole.

"As lively as always, aren't you guys?" Hibiki approached them and smiled. Erza looked at him lazily and asked, "What do you need, Hibiki? I hope you are not coming to woo the girls from Fairy Tail."

Hibiki shook his head and he started, "Do you guys know about Miku's brother, Mikuo?"

Erza and Gray looked at each other, sharing a look and nodded. "He came last night to get Miku back to their dorm room. Is there a matter about him?"

"Mikuo Hatsune, a popular mage that always featured in weekly sorcerer lately and considered a hot shot among girls joined the Blue Pegasus before." then he continued, "He was cold. Never talked much. Then suddenly he said he quit and seems to me that he joined Vocaloid."

"So, what do you want to say?"

"Be careful if you ever encounter him. The magic he is using is very peculiar. He can-" Hibiki gulped and continued, "control oxygen."

"What was that? Is it food?" Natsu asked absentmindedly and got a hit from Gray. "Hey, what's that, you idiot?"

"Said the idiot who only confessed last night after so many years."

"Better than you who always use Juvia's love to your advantage!"

Natsu and Gray started their daily brawl with Juvia and Lucy trying hard to break their fight. Erza who ignored them just continue the conversation with Hibiki, "But why are you telling us? And he was not among the team of five from Vocaloid."

"Well, I saw him at the dorm this morning discussing about some battle plan with their master, a redhead beauty. And I heard that he will be appearing at day 5, where day 5 have battle royale as the event each year, remember? So I am just passing a goodwill message to everyone." Then after he finished what he wanted to say, he went straight to Mermaid Heel.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! I was delighted when our beloved 3 judges have decided the theme for the first round! And let me tell you, the theme word is-" then a drum roll can be heard "-darkness!"

"Please send your representatives and once decided, please stand on the stage."

"Darkness? So we will be fighting in darkness?"

Erza looked at the team and asked, "Who will be going this time?"

Natsu raised up his hand and grinned, "Me! If we will fight in dark, then my fire will lit the way!"

So, each of the representatives walked to the center of the stage. The host Bunbun shivered when he saw Natsu. Then looking carefully at each representatives, he decided to comment, "Now, now! We have the representatives ready! Natsu from Fairy Tail, Luka from Vocaloid, Rufus from Sabertooth, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Arana from Mermaid Heel!"

Then without warning, sudden darkness enveloped all the six representatives.

"What was going on?"

"Eeek! I can't see anything!"

"I can still smell parfum, mennn!"

"Everyone, listen! The rules are simple, to catch the target! Once you caught he or she, please shout done as loudly as possible. If you got the wrong one, 1 point will be deducted from your team's total!"

"But, if you caught the correct one, 5 points will be rewarded! Then, I will reveal your next target until everyone else is caught. The target getting caught by your chaser will have 5 points deducted, and will be disqualified from this round! And if you got chosen to be the target, you will have to make sure you are not caught for as long as 5 minutes! Then I'll announce the new target."

"Your first target will be, Lyon!"

"What! Why am I the first one!"

Lyon stripped and distracted the others by throwing his clothes at them. Natsu have fire on his fist and light up the area to see carefully. Then Lyon was practically shooting ice make birds to shoo his assailants away.

"Even in the darkness, your parfum will give your position away, mennn!"

Then suddenly, Luka took our her fan and hit Lyon on the face. Without wasting the opportunity, she grabbed the dizzy Lyon and shouted, "Done!"

"5 points to Vocaloid! -5 to Lamia Scale! Now, the next target is Luka!"

"WHAT?!"

Now, everyone else turned so fast to find Luka. while Luka practically waving her fans to shove her chasers blindly. Rufus rushed to her but bumped into Ichiya in the mean time. Arana tried to take advantage of the light shone from Natsu but in the end she tripped and fall. It seems that Luka put up a good resistance.

"Time's up! The next target is Ichiya!"

Ichiya was caught in a record time. Because once the host announced he was the next target, Natsu was grabbing him. "Done!"

"5 points to Fairy Tail! -5 points to Blue Pegasus! The next target, Natsu!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up! Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu just practically burn anyone that comes his way, not wanting to get caught. The five minutes felt very long as everyone got burned by Natsu and wanted his turn to end.

"And- time's up! Next up is Arana!"

After chasing around for some time, Rufus managed to grab her and shouted, "Done!"

"5 points to Sabertooth, -5 points to Mermaid Heel! And now we are down to 3 mages! Rufus, Luka and Natsu! Next target will be Rufus!"

"Salamander, race you on who gets Rufus first!"

"Game on!"

"Done!"

"5 points to Vocaloid, -5 points to Sabertooth!"

"Now, the target is now back to Luka!"

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!"

"Fan typhoon!"

Before the time limit reached, a voice shouted, "Done!"

"Everyone, this concludes our first half of day 2! Now let's see the final score up until now shall we?"

 _Fairy Tail: 30_

 _Vocaloid: 23_

 _Sabertooth: 15_

 _Mermaid Heel: -5_

 _Lamia Scale: -5_

 _Blue Pegasus: -5_

"Fairy Tail is still leading on the first place! Vocaloid suffered some point deduction but still looking fine! Sabertooth remained the same score while Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus are in a sorry state where they have negative 5!"

"Natsu, you were great there!" when Natsu came back to their corner, Lucy hugged him tight and made him blushed. "They likeeeee each other!" Happy was rolling his tongue again and unlike previously, Natsu just flashed a grin to him.

"We will have a 30 minutes break! And now to reveal the representatives for the second section on the board!"

 _Fairy Tail Gray vs Sabertooth Sting_

 _Vocaloid Miku vs Mermaid Heel Kagura_

 _Blue Pegasus Eve vs Lamia Scale Mimi_

"See you all later for the second section of day 2!"

* * *

"How come you can mess up at the last minute?"

Luka's eyes were staring at the ground. A redhead looked pissed and spat at the ground. She has different colored bottles secured at her belt. Then she was stroking her chin while thinking of something and snapped her fingers, "Luka, you will get your punishment later. But for the time being, stay with us until day 4. At day 5 I will switch you to Mikuo. Are you clear?"

"But Meiko-" Meiko put a finger up to warn Luka and she continued, "-I mean master! Mikuo will surely kill his opponent!"

"You know, we need to win this thing, no matter what. I want our guild to be the champion and everyone will bow to us! Even other guilds."

"Then what's the difference between us and a dark guild if you don't care?" Luka's twin approached and his face looked pissed like someone stole his favourite food away.

"Luki, if you talk back to me now I will ask Kaito to replace you." at the mention of Kaito's name, Luki just mum.

At the same time, Miku was sitting and looking at the mirror to check out her appearance. "I'm going to face Mermaid Heel's ace, Kagura." she thought. "Still, I need to make sure that ni-chan will not go to battle royale on day 5."

"Miku, come here." Meiko pointed to a spot in front of her and motioned Miku to stand there. Miku sat up and walked there. After coming face to face with Meiko, she looked at her with a bored face. "Make sure you win over Kagura. Once they knew how strong you are compared to Mermaid Heel's ace, our guild will surely gain popularity."

"I'll see." then not wanting to join in Meiko in her games, she went out of the backstage waiting room and slammed the door.

Miku sighed. She didn't like it when Meiko kept on focusing on victory. Even her beloved ni-chan was changed drastically. Before they learned magic, they were happy and contented everyday. After Mikuo realised his power and utilize it, he turned 180 degrees. They no longer share laughter, or eat dinner together. He was too busy being a mage while she was busy with her performances.

She looked at her hands. Her hand was not calloused like her other guild mates. She used to hold a microphone or loudspeaker and performing songs that she loved so much. It was very rare for her to cast magic.

Then, she can hear sounds of laughter at the backstage hallway. Miku turned to the direction and saw Team Fairy Tail came out from their waiting room, making way back to the stage to get ready for the battle. Lucy saw her and waved. She weakly waved back.

"Miku, so nice to see you! Anyway, thanks for last night." Lucy's face were full of hapiness and Natsu was grinning while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm so glad that you both finally got together, and I'm so happy for you, Lucy."

Gray noticed the sadness in Miku's tone and asked with concern, "You don't look good. Are you nervous about the battle with Kagura?"

"Juvia thinks she was having a mental breakdown as Kagura is a very tough opponent."

Miku looked at the faces of her friend's guild mates and smiled faintly, "Thank you all for the concern. I'm fine. Just- just that my mind is occupied with some issues in my guild."

"What kind of issues? I thought you all were doing fine so far! You guys were placed second!"

"Sure. But there are always dissatisfaction. My master- likes perfection, a lot."

"Ouch, that's a pain in the ass. Anyway, I wish you the best." the requip mage patted Miku's head and smiled to make her relieve some of her stress.

"Well, we should get going."

* * *

"Welcome back to the second section of day 2!"

"Now, let's welcome the first round, Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth!"

Gray and Sting entered the stage and exchanged greetings. "Yo, Sting!" Gray's clothes disappeared.

"Gray, stripping as usual. Hope your future wife will not have any problems with that."

"You wish."

"Ready, go!"

"Ice make lance!"

"White dragon's roar!"

After some time of exchanging bouts, with a resolved face, Gray stood at his ground and revealed his new power.

"What's this power?"

"Ice devil slayer magic, Ice devils' rage!"

"The winner goes to Gray! Fairy Tail earned another 10 points!"

"Now, let's move on to the second battle of the day, shall we? Let's welcome Vocaloid's very own pop diva Miku and Mermaid Heel's ace Kagura!"

The crowd was wild. Most of the crowd were chanting Miku's name while some roared Kagura's name.

"Look at the response! Of course the pop diva will make the crowd this wild! And not to mention, Kagura's strength and beauty also were part of why the wild chanting!"

Both Miku and Kagura bowed at the same time. Kagura looked at the teal haired girl in front of her. It was hard to believe that a singer can join a guild and being able to use magic. She definitely doesn't look the type to fight.

"I hope you will not hate me for going all out." Kagura warned and maintain her usual composure. Miku was looking at the ground and was doing some serious thinking in her head. Then after reaching a conclusion in herself, she looked at Kagura and smiled, "I'm sorry. But I have to win this."

"Ready, go!"

Without wasting anymore time, Kagura moved fast to try to lay a move on Miku. She hit the ground and smoke and debris flying around. While she was confident that she hit on the diva, Miku appeared from the top with some shiny particles circling around her hand

"What the-" before Kagura realized, Miku landed a punch on her, making her coughed out blood and fall flat on the ground.

"Kagura!" Her team mates were shocked and were shouting from their corner. The other teams also bearing an equally shocked face but their surprise will not end nicely.

Standing beside Kagura, Miku stood there with her fist coated with huge diamonds.

"Diamond?"

"Crystal?"

"What was that?" Kagura stood up and looked at Miku, wiping blood from her mouth. With a dark expression plastered on her face, she just calmly explained, "I'm a carbon manipulator. I manipulates carbon particles around us to create carbon related items. And on my fist here-" she raised up her hand and continued, "-is diamond."

Before Kagura can do anything else, Miku strengthened the diamond on her fist and went straight to Kagura. "Bad move." Kagura sheathed her katana and shouted, "Slashing form!"

Some of her slashed effectively cut Miku's clothes and arm. "Ughh, I need an armor." Then shining particles surrounded Miku and effectively covered herself with a diamond armor. Making Kagura's attacks rendered useless.

"You-" then she gasped at the sight in front of her. Her katana, was broken into pieces! "How-how dare you!"

"Sorry, but you are going down." Miku cast a diamond sword and slashed at the mermaid's ace.

The crowd was silent. Risley and Millianna was trying to resist their urge to shed tears at Kagura's fallen body. Lucy was terrified. She never thought the sweet Miku she knew, could be this destructive.

"What a major turn of the event! Kagura was unconscious, and Miku is the winner of this round! Making Vocaloid earn another 10 points!" The crowd cheered but some were sad that Kagura was lying down in such a state.

"It's rare to see the strong Kagura to lose miserably."

"Minerva, who's this Miku girl? Her magic is so-"

"Sting, we will discuss our team's strategy if we were to face her again."

Len and Rin just sighed at the battle. They knew why Miku went this far to win this battle. They knew if Mikuo went to a battle, the opponent will be dead instead of fainted.

"Now, the next battle is Blue Pegasus's Eve versus Lamia Scale's Mimi!"

 _-timeskip-_

"The winner goes to Blue Pegasus! Now let's see the final scoring on the board today!"

 _Fairy Tail: 40_

 _Vocaloid: 33_

 _Sabertooth: 15_

 _Blue Pegasus: 5_

 _Mermaid Heel: -5_

 _Lamia Scale: -5_

"Fairy Tail is still leading with a whooping 40 points! Vocaloid is not falling far behind with just a 7 score difference with Fairy Tail! Sabertooth will have to work much more harder as their score was not moving since yesterday! Blue Pegasus have a mere 5 score point but much better than Mermaid Heel's and Lamia Scale's -5!"

"Everyone, go back to the dorms for a rest! I assure you that day 3 will be very interesting!"


End file.
